The rise of the beast
by the black gentleman
Summary: after a encounter with Ahri in the forest, the Curator of the Sands feels his savage nature growing and must control himself. but the many lady's of the league will be there to help him in many, many ways. Lemon.


The heavy rain was pouring outside and the world was as dark as the wings of a crow. Many of the legends who battled each other in the league were fast asleep, ready for the battle they would face in the morning. However deep inside the halls of the league, one legend lay awake in his bed. The beast known as Nasus was on the soft cotton bed, his rough dark brown fur covered in sweat.

His loud growling would quickly tell anyone who talked past his room just what he was doing, but he could no longer resist the desire that had been growing in him for a long time. As he lay in total darkness, Nasus slowly stroked his large cock, thinking of the legend he felt need the fuck as rough as he could . His cock was like that of a dog, long with a large knot at the base intended for mating.

The one different thing about it however was that it was covered in the same dark brown fur Nasus had on the rest of his body. Nasus's growling was starting to get louder and more animal-like, he let his mind wonder how he had got into this place of being as he tried delayed his fast rising organism.

12 hours ago

"Nasus, come on" ahri's high pitched voice yelled, "this is going to take forever if you keep walking like a old man" she said running ahead of him. Nasus signed as he tried to keep up with Ahri, this was going to be a long day. The legend known as Miss fortune had recency lost her locket In the forest while she had been walking. As she was good friends with the fox girl know as Ahri she had asked her to look for it while she battled in the league.

Now the forest was no joke, dangerous monsters hunted in its green deeps, so Ahri knew she would not be able to go alone, that was where Nasus had come in. The immortal beast had been reading in the leagues study when ahri had approached him for help. Nasus was known to be powerful yet kind and ahri knew he would not say no to her charms. And that was how he had found himself walking in the forest hunting for the locket of miss Fortune alongside the fox girl Ahri.

He was slowly starting to regret his choice to help the fox girl. Ahri was well known In the league. Before she had joined she had been a fox with the ability to steal the life force of living being, she had used this power to try and realize her dream of one day being human. It had partly worked, ahri had the appearance of a young beautiful woman. She had soft pale white skin that reminded Nasus of the color of flesh milk.

This milky skin covered her long shapely full legs which led up to her round heart shaped ass which Nasus could not help but feel himself harden somewhat when he landed his brown eyes on it. The way it just sat there asking to be fucked was driving him crazy. This skin continued running up her smooth body, going across her small stomach and reaching her chest. This was the other place where ahri really was amazing. She had two large round tits which lay gently on her chest. At the of end of her large tits ahri had her two nipples, Nasus had noticed they always seemed to be hard and poking though any clothes which she was wearing.

At this current moment ahri was wearing her normal clothing, a short red dress like thing which covered her but made sure to leave more than enough on show for any wondering eyes. Ahri truly has one of the most sexy girls in the league. After a while of stealing the life force of many a man using her good looks ahri was approached by the league. They had told her if she stopped killing she could instead get her life-force by fighting on the lands of war for the league. She had reluctantly agreed to the terms of the arrangement and moved into the halls of the league.

Ahri had quickly developed a reputation as somewhat of a succubus in the league. It was well known she would have sex with any man (or woman) who suited her needs, but most never lived to tell the tale. Nasus tried his best to treat people fairly but Ahri had a bad habit of getting under his skin. Whenever they would come across each other in the halls of the league, Ahri would get as close as she could to him and slowly rub herself against Nasus's large member. All while keeping a innocent face. His cock had been inactive for many of his immortal years but these run ins with ahri had been having a larger effect on his as of late.

"Come on old dog, stop day dreaming, your master awaits". ahri said playfully winking at him."Don't speak to me like that" Nasus said calmly trying to hide the annoyed nature in his voice. Nasus hated being treated like a dog of some sort. Ahri licked her lips, she liked when her prey got angry, that was when their life force was the best.

Ahri moved her hands across her body as she spoke "Nasus, some times you just need to, relax" she said, making the final word sound more sexual then it should. As the last word left Ahri's mouth, she let a small drop of clear spit fall from her lips and onto her finger.

She stood close to Nasus then rubbed her wet finger against his dog shaped mouth. Nasus could feel the wetness work its way into his fur and to his surprise he could feel his large cock harden in his robe. If Nasus was thinking clearly he probably would have remembered that due to Ahri's nature, she could use her spit to cause the arousal of beings. But Nasus was not thinking clearly, by now his mind had been clouded by his savage lust.

Ahri pressed herself again Nasus, feeling his cock press and rub into her leg, she had been waiting for a cock his size. She wasn't sure if she could even fit it in her mouth but she would be dammed if she wasn't going to try. "They say you are a dog Nasus" Ahri said whispering in his ear. "Well then how about you come and fuck me like one" she took a pause before saying, "or are you just another pussy acting like a big dog?". This pushed Nasus off the edge he had been close to falling off for a while.

Taking his right hand, Nasus roughly wrapped his hand around Ahri's neck, pulling her face next to his, and pressed down. "You dare insult me?" he growled, "you're nothing but a whore". Nasus was done with Ahri's games she had taken every chance to mock him since they had entered the forest. Ahri smiled as she took short breaths, she liked it better when the cock she was being pounded belonged to a immortal man-dog. Nasus suddenly stopped, no this was all wrong, this was the beast within that he had kept hidden until today, he could not let it out. Ahri may have been disrespectful but she didn't deserve the things he would do to her.

He started to release his grip on her neck when she suddenly spoke " Awh you really are a pussy are you, you don't even have the balls to fuck me" she said smiling. She opened her mouth as a puff of hot air came out. She pushed her red tongue out and it rested against her lips. Spit slowly dripped down her tongue to her creamy tits where it rested, making them damp and ready. "just imagine having your cock in my mouth, pushing it back and forth, cumming and cumming, over and over and over…".

Nasus snapped at this moment. His cock was now at his full 7 inches, after rubbing against Ahri's leg. Nasus, with his hands still around ahri's neck, pushed her down with a savage force. Ahri landed on the damp green forest ground, and her dark raven hair covered her face. Ahri moved a hand to bush her hair from her face and the first thing her blue eyes saw was Nasus throwing himself on top of her. Nasus landed on Ahri's body, his hard cock pushing hard against her lower leg.

Nasus moved his dog like mouth down to Ahri's neck and started to roughly kiss and bite her. Ahri moaned out in ecstasy and pain as Nasus's teeth bit into her skin and licked up the blood that dripped. Ahri's life stealing power were in play here, while Nasus would not be harmed as he was immortal, Ahri could still use his life force to heal the wounds Nasus was causing her neck.

Nasus pulled away from her neck and said "lets see how good that tongue really is". Ahri could feel her pussy getting damper as the seconds went on. Nasus stood up over her blocking her view of the mossy green trees above her head. He moved his hands down to his robe and removed it carefully, his mind may had been clouded by lust but he knew better than to damage his years old robe. Nasus made a movement with his hands and his robe fell to the ground leaving him naked.

Ahri took this sight in, Nasus's body was covered in dark brown fur, to the top of his wolf like ears to the bottom of his clawed feet. He had a hard four pack which you could see though his fur. But the part of him ahri and her dripping pussy were looking for was his hard 7 inch fur covered cock oozing pre-cum from the furry tip.

Nasus took a step so he was standing over Ahri's face, then he quickly feel to his knees hitting her face with his hard cock. Ahri loved how it throbbed when it touched her. With his body over her head and his cock resting on her face, Nasus moved himself so that his cock pointed downwards to Ahri's mouth, with the wet tip resting on her lips. Ahri licked her lips, brushing the head of his cock with her tongue.

She savored the salty taste of his pre-cum, if he tasted this good now, how much better would it be when he actually cummed? Nasus pressed his dick harder against Ahri's lips and taking the hint, she opened her mouth. Wanting to make the moment last, Nasus slipped only the furry head of his cock into her mouth, leaving the rest of the coming moments. As soon as she felt his cock head, Ahri went to work, moving his tongue across it and making sure to rub the hole so she could get all of the sticky white pre-cum which continued to drip out of its head.

Nasus closed his eyes, Ahri's mouth really did feel like heaven, and her tongue was the cherry on top of his cake. Having made sure his furry wet was wet enough with her spit, Ahri now started to suck Nasus's cock head. Not holding back, Nasus pushed more of his furry cock in her mouth until his whole cock was halfway in her mouth.

By this point Ahri was now sucking freely, enjoying the firm, warm cock in her mouth. Her job was made easier by the mix of spit and pre-cum which now covered Nasus's cock. She bobbed her head up and down as well as she could as Nasus's legs held her neck in place. She loved the feeling of that furry in dick her mouth and the way it was pissing pre-cum into her now sticky mouth.

Nasus loved this but he knew could not last forever, and there was one last thing he wanted to do in Ahri's mouth while they were in this position. As she continued sucking Nasus slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth with a loud pop. He looked down at his dick, the fur was now damp and sticky and Nasus could see the with pre-cum which the fox girls tongue had rubbed into his fur.

"Awh don't me tell me we are done already?" Ahri asked disappointed. Nasus did not answer her, instead he took a look at her. Her usually neat hair was now messy and all over her face, and her creamy checks were now flushed with redness. As she spoke he could see his pre-cum on the roof of her mouth. Nasus smirked to himself, this was about to get very fun.

As Nasus's cock was above Ahri and her mouth was open, this gave Nasus perfect access to her throat. Moving his hand to her face and slowly running his claws across her face making her shake, Nasus gripped Ahri's lower jaw and firmly pulled it open. "what are?" were the only words ahri was able to get out before Nasus rammed all 7 inches of his cock into her mouth.

She started gagging as the cock hit the back of her mouth and started to go down her throat. Nasus watched the scene below him, his thick meaty cock throbbing In her sticky mouth as she closed her eyes and tears ran down her flushed face. After letting it sit there for a few seconds enjoying the tightness of her throat, Nasus started to buck his hips letting his cock move back and forth in her throat, never letting it leave her mouth.

Feeling his cum racing in his cock, Nasus pulled out of Ahri's mouth and let the warm air hit his cock dripping wet cock. His dick was now coated in her spit and his fur stuck to his hard stick. Ahri sputtered and spat after almost chocking on Nasus's cock. She made sure to spit on his dick as she recovered her breath, so even more spit dripped from his hard cock.

Ahri looked up into his eyes and saw that any moment now he would cum. Grabbing his cock she looked up at him and weakly said "fuck my face until you cum". Nasus, at this point nothing more than a savage beast, grabbed the back of ahri's head and forced her back down on his cock, but this time instead of just letting it sit there, he ramming it back and forth as hard as he could.

Nasus's knot at the base of his cock went past her lips as his huge cock now had all 7 throbbing inches in her mouth, rubbing past her small fangs and sitting in her tight throat.

Holder her head against the grass the letting the spitting freely run down the sides of her mouth, Nasus kept ramming in cock in Ahri's mouth letting it chock her. Feeling it was time he pushed himself until large balls rested on the outside of her enlarged throat. Keeping his eyes pinned on his dick in Ahri's throat, Nasus let go and felt himself coming. With a roar he rammed his hips again and again as he pissed out thick wet cum into her throat.

As he was so deep Ahri didn't even have to swallow his milk, it just ran down her throat and into her stomach. It had been over 100 years since Nasus had last cum and it showed. Most mortal men would have shot out a few ropes of cum and been done but Nasus was different. While it tasted and felt like normal cum, the amount Nasus kept shooting out was like he was pissing.

Nasus pulled his still cumming cock out of Ahri's throat to stop her from pasting out. As ahri sputtered once again, Nasus aimed his cock at her face and continue to piss out his cum onto her face. Ahri closed her eyes and kept sputtering as the cum hit her face and rushed down her body.

When her face was covered in his milk as well, Nasus did the thing which he knew would feel so good he would finally stop cumming. He slowly gripped his cock and moved it down from her face making sure to clover her neck as well. When he reached her tits, which were pressed together by her tight red dress like clothing. He let his dick coat them in cum as well before grabbing his dick and letting it slide between her tits.

The cum made him slip right in there and he focused on the feel of her sticky wet tits on his furry cock. He continued to cum between her tits and piss his cum down onto her stomach as he tit-fucked her tits. When her face, neck and tits were covered in his cum and her dress was ruined in the best way possible, Nasus's cock throbbed and finally stopped cumming.

Ahri rested her ravaged body on the grass panting heavy as cum dripped from every part of her body, and Nasus fell beside her. "we have to do this again sometime" she said weakly, trying not to damage her throat anymore than it already was from the wild fucking she had just felt. Her life stealing powers would soon heal her, but until then it was best not to push her luck. "I'd like that" Nasus replied tried and spent from the cum shower he had washed on Ahri. "next time I'll let you fuck my pussy" she paused for effect, "doggy style". Nasus was already looking forward to it as they drifting off to sleep in the forest, miss fortune's lost locket long forgotten.


End file.
